


不巧

by Nolongerinwork (Anohitonobara)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Other, 单方性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anohitonobara/pseuds/Nolongerinwork
Summary: “好巧，你也没回家吗？”“不巧，我来找你。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 编舞老师x韩司女团成员

北京时间晚上十点钟。

整个公司的人都走空了，全楼上下只有最大的练习室还开着四分之一的顶灯。

王子异一个人对着练习室的镜子做breaking的套招，两个大动作之间的衔接他做得还不够流畅，只把同事送走之后一个人慢慢抠。

为了省公司的电他没开音乐，整个练习室里只有他鞋蹭过的声音，在单手撑的时候汗从他脸上落到地板上。他撑了两秒才落下来，差不多满意今天的进度。

然后他从镜子里看到，练习室门口有人。

大概是明白自己已经被发现，那个人走出了门后的阴影，高跟鞋落在练习室的木地板上嗒嗒作响。

“你跳得不错。”

王子异有些惊讶了，来人是个女生。金色长发的女生。

或者说是女人？王子异远远地打量了她的衣着，练习室灯光太黑，也能看得清她渔网袜下白花花的腿，厚重外套下面反光的皮裙和更白的胸口。

他不敢再看，只觉得无礼，便低头鞠了个躬。

“您好，很抱歉我们公司已经下班了，有什么事明天再商量可能更方便些。”

女人笑了一下，抬腿走得更近了一些，王子异努力地让自己的视线只落在她脸上。

一张浓妆艳抹，却也盖不住风情的脸。

“我时间比较紧，还是今天能先谈一下比较好。”女人拨弄了下头发，语气算不上客气，很是随意。

“只不过你们公司不是编舞为主吗，还有专业的B-Boy啊。”

“我也是这里负责编舞的，可能业务比较广。”一谈到业务的问题，王子异也只好打起精神应付顾客。

“是吗，我还挺意外的。”女顾客眨了眨眼睛，然后微微笑了一下，好像突然得到了满意的答案，“那就你吧，我约你的编舞，明天就开始，可以吗？”

面对拓展业务的机会，BBT金牌编舞老师小王从来不会拒绝，几乎没有什么犹豫地就点了头。

“那好，先加个微信吧，价格我明天早上来了再商量。”女顾客从她紧身皮裙的背后变出来一只手机，王子异愣了一下，飞快地跑去翻找自己的手机。

熟练地翻出工作专用二维码交给顾客扫，王子异举着手机，看着这位不速之客一边扫码一边把耳旁的头发别在耳后，露出侧脸的一颗小痣。

“好了。”王子异像惊醒了一般回神，忙低头查看手机，新联系人的头像是她的半张脸，背景昏暗模糊，名字是简洁的英文字母，“Kunkun”。

“BBT王子异吗……”女顾客低声喃喃他的微信名，惹得他心下有点紧张。

“好，那我明天再来。你会在吧？”女顾客收起手机转身往门外走，不像在等一个回答。

但王子异还是下意识答了，“嗯，我一直都在。”

快走到门口的女顾客便闻声停了下来，她转头，对他露出一个几乎算得上甜美的笑容，“那明天见吧，子异老师。”

王子异愣愣地看她消失在门口，忘了要点一下头，只是有些晃神地想，北京的深秋，其实也挺冷的吧。

 


	2. Chapter 2

王子异愣愣地看她消失在门口，忘了要点一下头，只是有些晃神地想，北京的深秋，其实也挺冷的吧。

手机传来微信震动的声音，低头一看，是Kunkun发来的消息。

巧了，这也不是一条汉字短信，是一串拼音，“caixukun”。

王子异差点怀疑这位顾客是不是不会用中文输入法，但还是规规矩矩地改备注。

他犹豫了很久，久到似乎在抗拒着一些突如其来的联想，最终用力地打下几个字。

“蔡徐坤”。

 

蔡徐琨在按自家密码锁的时候几乎用上了不让指甲崩断的最大力气，进门之后也是砰地一声把门甩上，吓得用客厅电视打游戏的钱正昊差点摔下沙发。

“姐，你是我亲姐！”屏幕上大大的GAME OVER让钱正昊放弃了垂死挣扎的念头，转而去看他那比亲姐还亲的姐为何大发雷霆。

还没等他分析出个所以然，他另一位堪比亲姐的人物人未到声先至了。

“小琨你干嘛呢，这么晚回来还发什么脾气？”

周锐脚下踩着人字拖，脸上敷着面膜，头上扎着小辫走出来，意气风发，气势汹汹。

蔡徐琨不为所动，冷笑一声，“这不是锐姐吗，这么晚你还没开始睡美容觉吗？”

“我不睡还不是因为等你啊？还有你再不许叫我锐姐了，我一个大老爷们儿也没法还嘴，难不成要叫你琨哥？”

“你想叫我没意见。”

“呵，你别做梦了。”

钱正昊觉得自己作为祖国未来的花朵不能再忍受这样的垃圾话摧残，应该挺身而出终结这没营养的对话，“琨姐你怎么回来这么晚，”小孩定睛看了看站在玄关换拖鞋的那位，决定非礼勿视，“而且你这穿的什么呀，去夜店了吗你。”

“你才多大啊你一个人去夜店？”周锐闻言一把扯下面膜冲到玄关，“而且还穿成这样？你还记得你是个已经出道的idol吗？”

“我们团现在也就十八线吧谁认得我啊？”蔡徐琨脱了高跟鞋就光脚踩地往卧室走。

“还有这个衣服是彩排时候穿的，我着急办事就先穿着走了，明天你帮我去还一下。”

周锐刚压下去的火又起来了，“你自己去不行吗？明天又想干嘛啊，天天都找不到人。”

“明天我约了个人编舞，估计会晚回来，你跟昊昊就别等我吃饭了。”

周锐目送他家最大的大小姐回屋收拾，没脾气地转头嘱咐还在吃瓜的钱正昊，“昊昊，我去洗把脸，你把咱给她留的粥热一下，你姐肯定什么都没吃呢。”

钱正昊乖乖起身把游戏手柄收好，“行，锐哥你先去吧。”

十分钟之后，改头换面穿上睡衣的蔡徐琨顶着素颜丸子头出来，把怀里的衣服一股脑塞进周锐怀里，在餐桌前坐下来，还不忘摸摸钱正昊的头，“昊昊真乖，给姐姐热粥。”

周锐皱着眉头啧了一声，还是起身把衣服收起来，再回到餐桌看蔡徐琨吃得狼吞虎咽毫无idol形象，钱正昊在一边喝着酸奶玩手机。两个都指望不上。

“今天怎么回事，公司里面有人惹你了？要不你干嘛找私教。”

蔡徐琨终于舍得把脸从碗里拔出来，“没有，但是接下来表演会有个人舞部分，我想弄一点新鲜的东西，感觉有点街头气息的专业dancer会更有点子。”

“那你是没找到？”

“找到了啊。”

“那你生什么气呢？”

“哦，我跟人发半截微信手机没电了，我也没带钱打不了车，就走回来了，气死我了。”

“这么晚了多危险，你不会借个手机？”

“呵，我穿成这样借手机才危险好吗。”

周锐被堵得没话说，只好转移话题，“你约的私教怎么样了？”

“我加他微信了。”

“哈？”周锐差点拍桌子，“你是个idol你知道吗，被人认出来然后散播你私人信息怎么办？”

“他不认识我，”蔡徐琨淡定地盯着粥，仿佛只有它值得此刻的注意力，“我一个十八线团的idol，他们搞街头的dancer根本不关注idol，怎么可能认识我。”

“啧，那你不怕穿成这样被图谋不轨？”

蔡徐琨耸了耸肩，在心里冷冷想，得了吧，人家对我才爱答不理的呢。刚才回房间她赶紧把手机充上电，只蹦出来一条来自BBT王子异的消息。“好的，蔡小姐。”距离这句话发过来已经一个小时多了，连个明天见都没加上，她根本不想回。

一直低头玩手机喝奶的钱正昊冷不丁吐槽，“估计人家不喜欢她这款的呗。”

周锐翻了个白眼，决定不为这俩小孩瞎操心。

 

但是其实钱正昊猜错了，王子异还挺喜欢蔡徐琨这款的。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

但是其实钱正昊猜错了，王子异还挺喜欢蔡徐琨这款的。

 

同公司的好友们是这么评价王子异的，他的性格从头到脚，除了他的审美，都跟他外貌不符。

王子异人高马大，净身高有186，这么高的人跳Breaking很费劲，但他也硬啃下来了，从直立到地板动作都不含糊。

长相是男生会欣赏的那种帅，一皱眉让人心肝颤，痞起来总让人联想到夜店之类的词。

就这么个人，其实十分低调，小时候曾经被大师算过一挂，说他命里有佛性。长大之后不负众望地成为了能喝水绝不喝饮料，能喝热水绝不喝凉，能泡薏仁水绝不喝白开水的主儿。

除了十八岁高中毕业那年被同学胁迫之外，夜店等风月场所均与他无缘。

周围人一度觉得他的未来也就只有嵩山了，直到有一天闲聊，半大小子讨论姑娘的时候，这位高人悠悠地说了一句，“我喜欢身材好的，胆子大的。”，震惊四座。

王子异个人觉得没什么奇怪，第一爱美之心人皆有之，第二不扭捏的女生好沟通。丝毫没感觉自己在他人眼中重新拥有了夜店之王的潜质。

只不过王子异还是王子异，所以他会在不好意思追问女生名字的时候按照猜测给别人取名，又怕真的叫错只好规规矩矩地称呼蔡小姐；一边对别人非常好感，一边又觉得对顾客产生好感很有失职业道德，一边暗暗地猜测她会不会比我大一点呢，万一她不喜欢年纪小的男生怎么办？

但该来的总会来，第二天王子异七点就到了公司，来得比前台还早。在看门大爷疑惑的眼神中，他坐在空无一人的前台等他还不确定姓名的蔡小姐出现。

 

好不容易向公司请了两天假个人安排练习，蔡徐琨一个闹钟没设地睡到早上十点钟。

醒来第一件事查看微信，团群里几个姑娘聊着没什么营养的天；钱正昊在七点多的时候发消息说他到学校了，桌上的早餐记得热一下吃，晚上早点回家；周锐九点多的时候说衣服已经送到公司了，经纪人让他带话叫她好好练习后天归队，顺便数落她这么大人了还叫未成年给自己做早餐；还有几个烂七八糟的群她也不看一一点掉。

没有BBT王子异的消息。

她点开BBT王子异的对话框，还是那句扎眼的“好的，蔡小姐。”挂在那里，看着就觉得烦。

真的很不会做生意，蔡徐琨恨恨地腹诽，然后点开团群回了一句“我刚起羡慕吧”就下线闪避。

她刷牙的时候看着镜子里的自己，难道真的是昨天的衣服太过了，把人家吓到了，以为自己是社会姐？

随即她就否定了这个想法，像她这种，最差也得是夜店小妞。

她一边莫名其妙地生气一边安慰自己，没关系，估计那个王子异是gay，肯定不是我不好看。

最后她很解气地想，今天我就不化妆了，花钱见老师，还是一个对我爱答不理的老师，根本不需要打扮。

于是她随便穿了一件oversized短袖T恤，外面加套头厚帽衫，穿一条薄leggings，钱包手机塞帽衫兜里，戴上帽子扎个丸子头，加一个口罩踩着运动鞋就出了门。

抱着既能气死周锐，又能表现她对新老师同等级别爱答不理的想法，蔡徐琨特别满意今天的这身打扮。

饶是她用最短时间出了门，到了BBT公司楼下也有十二点了。正好是吃午饭的时间，蔡徐琨刚吃了钱正昊的爱心早餐根本不饿，而且她很不喜欢等，但想到可能牵扯到签合同的问题，就打算先去前台问问。

 

BBT前台的小妹刚换过岗，突然发现门口走进了一个身材比例非常优越的女生，但是穿得休闲看不出身份。

她径直走到前台，摘了口罩露出她比明星还要漂亮的脸，以至于前台小妹一瞬间没听到她在问什么。女生皱了皱眉，再次开口问，“请你把子异老师叫出来好吗，就说有人找。”

前台小妹愣了一下赶紧点头，一边向练习室小跑一边想，那个女生好漂亮声音好好听，但是没听说小王老师谈恋爱了呀，女朋友都找到公司来了吗？

 

王子异正好刚给一帮跳团体舞的人上完课，几个人勾肩搭背地坐在一起闲聊，其中的队长邀请王子异跟他们一起吃饭，“小王老师反正你之后也没课了，一块吃呗。”

王子异想到今天跟蔡小姐还有约，刚想婉拒，前台当班的姑娘就跑过来敲门了，“小王老师，打扰一下，前台有人找，”她犹豫了一下，“是一个很漂亮的女生。”

不知道是不是刚跳完舞的原因，他感觉心咚地跳了一下。肯定是蔡小姐了。

“哦呦，原来小王老师有约了呀，”学员们你一言我一语地调侃起来，“跟女朋友有约也不说一声，我们就不打扰了啊。”

“没有没有，只是顾客。”他笑着说不是，否认的态度却不是很坚决，只是在走出门的时候使劲用毛巾擦着手上和脸上的汗。

路过走廊上的挂钟，十二点半，王子异在心里叹了口气，谁叫你自作多情地提前来了那么久呢，连时间都不会约一下。

当他看到等在前台的人影时还是震惊的，昨天那个比夜晚还神秘的女人，还可以变得这么可爱吗？

注意到他走过来的蔡小姐收起手机，把口罩往下拉了拉，露出巴掌大的小脸，他不敢看她明亮的眼睛，只得低头问好，“蔡小姐，不好意思让您久等了。”

蔡小姐偏头笑了笑，是和昨晚一样甜美的弧度，“没关系，子异老师，我叫蔡徐琨。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

蔡小姐偏头笑了笑，是和昨晚一样甜美的弧度，“没关系，子异老师，我叫蔡徐琨。”

原来我猜的这么准吗，王子异看着那只从袖口伸出来，还泛着粉红色的手，使劲在裤子上蹭了蹭手心，才小心翼翼地握上那只手。

又小，又凉，又软。

“您好。”王子异再次鞠了个躬，只不过这次是为了掩饰他脸上有些控制不住的笑意。

 

 


	5. Bonus Chapter/大纲文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不会继续了，把脑内的过程和结尾放出。

结尾：

12.24 晚上，蔡徐琨一个人在公司练习室练舞，韩国公司也放圣诞节，所有人都下班了，她哪里都不想去。

突然王子异出现在练习室门口。

“好巧，你也没回家吗？”

“不巧，我来找你。”

两人坐着聊天。

过了0点，王子异对靠在他肩膀上的蔡徐琨说，“坤坤，圣诞快乐。”

“你许了什么愿望吗？”

“我许了。坤坤要当我的圣诞老人吗？”

“你先说。”

“我的愿望是，希望坤坤和我在一起。”

“那圣诞老人说，看在子异一直都是个乖小孩的份上，决定同意这个愿望。”

 

编舞过程中一定会有的，肢体接触啊，指导摆动作啊，搂腰啊什么的一定要有。

认识到恋爱是从10月到12月底。

 

 

“一开始你给我解耳机那里，我真怀疑你是gay来着。”

王子异也没生气，笑着摸摸蔡徐琨的头，“没关系，如果你是个男生，我也会喜欢你的。”

“靠，”蔡徐琨脸红得围巾都遮不住，“王子异你给我闭嘴。”

“好。”

“……叫你闭嘴你就闭吗。”

“那不闭了。”

“……”

“我可以亲你吗。”

“……不要问了王子异。”

“好。”

路灯下面，雪花也躲着他们飘，因为他们靠在一起会发热，因为雪花也有点害羞。

这样的我会遇见这样的你，或许也不是巧合，是命运的必然。

 

一起选歌的时候帮忙解耳机线。

琨的手对BBT练习室地板过敏、灰尘过敏

视频教学的时候被发现，

“以后就都视频教学吧。” 哇靠，蔡徐琨有些不情愿的噘起嘴，这个人怎么回事，是太耿直了还是太不想见她？

 

挂了之后琨琨一个人生闷气，女团的各位在琨琨回公司后首次亮相，木子漾通知大家要招新的编舞老师【首次亮相】

 

子异要去琨的公司送药，琨琨让他明天过来顺便坦白了公司要招兼职编舞老师，子异犹豫了一下同意了-第二天第一次见到木子漾，同一天借下

【第一次送琨琨回家，钱正昊10-1放假来送充电宝，嘱咐王子异一定要交给他姐姐不然她可能会一个人走回家，王子异怀着心思但还是把充电宝给了蔡徐琨，蔡徐琨在木子漾来借的时候（灵超提及，她手机没电了，为了联系灵超）给了她虽然自己只剩20%。晚上果不其然没电了，然后子异第一次送琨琨回家。此时子异还没有见到女团其他人。】

 

朱正婷之前就认识王子异，曾经一起参加过舞蹈比赛，朱正婷是民族，王子异是街舞。

“呀，怎么是你呀，子异！”

王凯琳在rap比赛的时候认识隔壁breaking比赛休息来看rap的子异。

“你是参加了多少比赛？”

 

【第一次给女团授课的时候。】

在集体授课的时候蔡徐琨才发现，王子异这个人只要决定了要做什么，就一定会拿出百分百的专业精神，把所有细节做得一丝不苟，哪怕是他很不熟悉的女团舞。

“Jasmin，这里手可以再抬高一点。”

“小鬼， 胯可以再挺出来一点。”

“雯珺，这里步伐你再看一下。”

“正婷，再低点头队形会更好看一些。”

本来男老师教女团舞应该会很尴尬，但王子异声音温温柔柔，神情认认真真，一整节课下来，竟然所有人都被他感染，专注起来效率极高。

当然，可能也不是所有人都把这节课上得那么舒服。

蔡徐琨在整节课上都目不转睛地盯着镜子里王子异的背影，在他说话的时候就去盯他的眼睛，但从始至终，王子异一没喊过她名字，二没单独指导过她动作，三没仔细盯着她看过。

这人什么毛病？蔡徐琨一边狠狠擦汗一边转过脸去咬咬下唇。我有很无趣吗，为什么都不理我的？

“好，今天大家都很配合，完成度很高，时间也很晚了我们今天就到这里，谢谢大家。”

 

【女团回宿舍，琨琨因为跟哥哥弟弟一起住所以回家，正婷拜托子异送琨琨回家。】

“子异老师，我跳得不好吗？”

“没有，琨琨跳得很好。”

“那你为什么都不理我？”

“因为你跳得没有问题。”

“可是你都没看我呀？” 蔡徐琨终于有点委屈了。

可王子异停下脚步，转过头来看着她，神色特别认真，“我有看。琨琨跳得非常好。” 好像是在证明，我有认真公正地看待你。

蔡徐琨对着那双认真的眼睛，感到有些好笑，又有些甜蜜地开心。

原来他还是蛮认可我的呀。

她想来不是那么会掩藏自己的开心，所以说的话也连带着无厘头起来。

“子异老师，我以后可以叫你子异吗？”

几乎没有犹豫地，那双眼睛也染上了笑意，温柔地让她恍惚，“可以的，如果你想的话。”

大概是晚上的月色很好，大概是风带来了某处的酒精分子，她有点晕，有点醉，于是她也笑得很迷人，“好呀，子异。”

 

 


End file.
